


God's Lion

by pelin19



Series: Fate On The Pendant [7]
Category: Fate On the Pendant - peliny_, Original Work
Genre: Mythology - Freeform
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelin19/pseuds/pelin19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Adımın anlamı bu: Tanrının aslanı. Bunun eninde sonunda bir yerde başıma patlayacağını biliyordum.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	God's Lion

Yeşil Kale’ye adını veren sarmaşıkların daha yeni tomurcuklandığı günlerden birinde, kalenin tanrısının canı sıkılmış, o da kaleyi turlamaya çıkmıştı. Ancak kale Conrad için fazla küçük, Güneş gökyüzünde fazla uzun seyahat edemeden genç tanrı başladığı yere, balkona, geri döndü. Balkonun taşlarına yaslanarak kızkardeşinin rüzgarının kahvrengi saçlarını karıştırmasına izin verdi. Kalede her şey, taşlar, duvarlar, kapılar, Conrad’ın kendisi gibi kahverengiydi. Belki balkonun altında karşısındakiyle dövüş pratiği yapan simsiyah saçlı kızı fark etmesinin tek sebebi tüm bu kahverengilikti. Belki de bu Conrad’ın yıllar boyunca kendine söyleyeceği yalan olacaktı.

***

“Hadi ama Ariel, bundan daha iyisini yapabileceğini biliyorum.”  
Sarışının ona laf atmasıyla adı Ariel olan kız derin bir nefes alıp göz hizasına kaldırdığı yumruklarını iyice sıktı.  
Sanki aralarında sessiz bir geri sayım varmışçasına ikisi de son sayı söylendiği an birbirlerine karşı atağa geçti. Kuvvet üstünlüğü Ariel’de olsa da rakibi Leah zekice kurgulanmış hareketleriyle genç kıza eşit bir rakip oluyordu.

Sarı ve siyah, biri gün diğeri gece, iki kız birbirine karışmış görünen tek şey savrulan tekmeler ve engellenen yumruklardı. Leah’ın yorulmaya başlamasıyla üstünlük Ariel’e geçmiş, onun karşısındaki ince yapılı kızın narin boynunu dirseği ve zemin arasında sıkıştırmasıyla bitiş çizgisine gelmişlerdi.  
Siyah saçlı kız kendisi ayağa kalktıktan sonra elini sarışın kıza uzattığında, Leah onun elini kabul etmeden önce “Söylemiştim, daha iyisini yapabiliyorsun.” dedi. Hala nefesini toplamaya çalışan Ariel ona sadece sırıtmakla yetinirken arkadalarından gelen el çırpma sesi iki kızı da hazırlıksız yakaladı.

Conrad yaşlandığı duvardan ayrılıp yanlarına geldikten sonra “Leah, Ariel.” diyerek ikisini de selamladı. Ardından kendi kahverengilerini Ariel’in elalarından ayırmadan “Uzun zamandır melekler arasında böylesine bir dövüş izlememiştim kızlar, ikinizi de tebrik ederim.” dedi ve sonra sarışın kıza dönerek ekledi “Seni kütüphaneye, kitap ve tebeşir tozlarına kaybettiği için ordumuz çok üzgün olmalı Leah.”  
Genç kız tanrısının sözleriyle gülümsese de mavi gözleri kararlı, “Ben yerimden memnunum efendim, yine de teşekkür ederim. İzninizle, eğitmenim beni bekliyor.” dedikten sonra hafifçe eğilerek Conrad’a selam verip kaleye doğru yol aldı.

Kahverneği saçlı tanrı bir an giden kızın arkasından baksa da tekrar tüm ilgisini önündeki kıza çevirmiş, “Arkadaşını kızdırmak istemezdim.” dedi. Ariel ellerini arkasında birleştirerek tanrısının yanı başında yurmeye başlayarak onu yanıtladı. “Daha önce de Leah’ı bu konuda sorgulayanlar veya onu kararından döndürmeye çalışanlar oldu. Size yönelik bir şey değildi.” Conrad hafifçe kafasını sallayarak onu onayladı.

Tanrı ve meleği, bir süre kaleyi çevreleyen patikada rüzgar seslerinin eşlik ettiği bir sessizlik içinde yürüdüler. Ariel, kafası soru işaretleriyle dolu olsa da yanındaki tanrı konuşmadan bir şey sormamaya karar vermiş, onun adamlarına ayak uyduruyordu. Sessizliği bozan sabırsızlığıyla ün yapmış tanrı olmuştu.  
“Büyük ihtimalle neden günün bu saatinde seni esir aldığımı merak ediyorsundur.” dediğinde genç kız kendini evet dememek için zor tuttu.

“Geçtiğimiz hafta kardeşlerimle bir karar aldık. Meleklerin eğitimi, Seçimler derken devamlı yanımızda olacak ve bizlere destek olacak birilerine ihtiyacımız olduğunu fark ettik.”  
Genç melek konunun az çok nereye varacağını anlamış, adımlarını durdurarak karşısındaki tanrıya baktı. Conrad onun durduğunu fark etmiş, o da onun önünde durarak konuşmaya devam etti.

“Bunu isteyebileceğim senden başka hiçbir melek yok Ariel. Eğer teklifimi kabul edersen bir olumsuzluğu birlikte, omuz omuza geçireceğiz.”  
Ariel onun olumsuzluk demesiyle ela gözleri büyümüş, “Nasıl yani?” diye sordu.  
“Benim güçlerimin bir kısmı da sana akacak, tamamiyle ölümsüz olacaksın demiyorum fakat yine de normal meleklerden daha uzun bir yaşamın olacak, evet.”

Siyah saçlı kız bir an kafasını toplamak istercesine eliyle şakaklarını ovalamaya başladığında, Conrad onun bakışlarını tekrar yakalamaya çalışarak hızlı hızlı konuşmaya devam etti.  
“Hemen karar ver demiyorum sana, istediğim ve sana sorduğum şey büyük, biliyorum. Ancak benim başmeleğim olmanı, kendimle yüzleşmekten çekindiğimde aynam, savaşırken yanımdaki kılıç olmanı ve hayatımı emanet edebileceğim kalkan olmanı gerçekten istiyorum.”  
Kahverengi tanrının artık sözleri tükenmiş, sessizlik içerisinde karşısındaki kızın yanıtınıtı veya herhangi bir tepkisini bekliyordu. Genç kız, gözlerini kapatarak derin bir nefes aldıktan sonra kapadığı gözlerini iyice sıktıktan sonra tekrar açtı ve Conrad’ın isyan ve bıkkınlık arası bir yerde algıladığı bir ses tonuyla, “Tanrı’nın aslanı.” dedi. Genç tanrının beklediği cevap bu değil, bir an anlamaya çalışarak karşısındaki meleğe baktığında, Ariel, “Adımın anlamı bu: Tanrının aslanı. Bunun eninde sonunda bir yerde başıma patlayacağını biliyordum.” dedi.  
Conrad kızın söylemek istediği şeyi ve yanıtını anlamış, onunla uğraşmak için masum bir ifadeyle “Belki de bu kaderimizdir küçük aslanım.” dediğinde Ariel’in ona attığı hırçın bir ela bakış Conrad’a kahkaha attırdı.

Tanrı ve artık başmeleği, geldikleri yoldan kalenin avlusuna geri dönerken Ariel yol boyunca sayısız kez “Bana bir daha öyle bir şey demeyeceksin.” dedi. Conrad her seferinde ona yalnızca gülümseyerek yanıt verdiğinde, genç kız her seferinde kendini neye bulaştırdığını sorguluyordu. Ancak bir taraftan da belki de gerçekten bunun kader olduğunu düşünmeden edemiyordu.


End file.
